


2Spoopy4Malec

by Fluxx



Series: The Spook Cruise, 2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Malec, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluxx/pseuds/Fluxx
Summary: Per Simon's suggestion, Alec drags Magnus to discount megastore to peruse their collection of Halloween decorations. Magnus detests the idea at first, but soon finds amusement in the Mundane oddities, and with it a spark of inspiration.Prompt response for The Spook Cruise, 2017:Malec + misspelled Halloween decorations.Submit a prompt for The Spook Cruise!





	2Spoopy4Malec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnusismyrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/gifts).



Magnus’s brow rose, eyeing the massive, halogen-lit supermarket looming before them. “You…  _can’t_ … be serious… ?”

A sympathetic sigh escaped Alec as he reached for Magnus’s hand, pulling it out of the fold of his arms. “I’m sorry. It was Simon’s idea. He thought it’d be funny.”

“Yes, but does he have to murder us in the process?” Magnus grumbled, begrudgingly allowing Alec to lead him into this veritable 10th circle of Hell.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Come on, there’s no need to be so melodramatic about it. Let’s just take a look, and if we’re still bored in a half hour we can leave and… I don’t know, prank the Jade Wolf, or something.”

At that, Magnus came to an abrupt halt, eyes narrowed upon Alec. “…Make it the Institute, and we have deal.”

“What? But, the Clave… !” Alec protested. Magnus began to slowly turn, slipping his hand free so he could begin the gestures for summoning a portal. A sly smirk crossed his lips, and Alec grinned, reaching out and grabbing Magnus’s hand again. “Alright, fine! The Institute it is.”

“Wonderful!” Magnus chirped, his pace suddenly amplified to get them out of the parking lot and into the far-too-bright store as quickly as possible. “We should be in luck. I hear these stores tend to stock 1-ply, which is the ideal for a truly  _miserable_  TPing.”

Alec blinked in alarm as he found himself being dragged inside, rather than vice-versa. “Wait, what?  _Magnus_!” Once they stepped through the automatic doors, he quickly diverted his boyfriend away from the toiletries and towards the seasonal goods. “Horrible Halloween decorations first. And we’re not TPing the Institute!”

Magnus rolled his eyes, letting Alec pull him along in much the way a parent might pull a petulant child. “What would you prefer? Saran-wrap the toilets? Magnetize the monitors? I’m open to suggestions, if you have any.”

Alec shook his head as he searched aisle they passed. “You’re hopeless.”

The remark earned him a snicker, and soon Magnus’s arms were snaking around Alec’s midsection. “Quiet. You know you love it.”

He didn’t argue the point, partly because they finally arrived at the store’s section of seasonal goods. He grinned, stopping them before an aisle bursting at the seams with all manner of black, orange, purple, and green. Magnus’s face twisted into a kind of horrified shock, regarding the outright appalling shambles Mundanes apparently called “decorations,” but Alec proceeded down the aisle nonetheless, chuckling softly as they walked. “Isn’t this stuff bizarre?”

“That’s a word for it, yes,” Magnus murmured, eyes fixating upon what was  _supposed_  to be some kind of spider skeleton - except that, of course, spiders didn’t  _have_  skeletons. That fact alone had Magnus’s shoulders cringing, holding back every impulse to snap his fingers and rearrange the bones into a creature that actually  _had_  bones. It helped that something  _else_  caught his eye, causing him to abruptly snort before he could fully stop himself.

Alec whirled, brow furrowed in amused confusion. “What?” he asked, though he was already following Magnus’s eyes towards a little plastic door plaque. He didn’t even need to fully register the item before he, too, had clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from disturbing the surrounding shoppers.

For the most part, it was a fairly plain decoration, painted in a textured, dark grey, like a tombstone. Across its face, bones were arranged as letters, spelling out a single word:  _spoopy_.

“What the hell?” Magnus managed amid his chuckling. He reached out to lean the item forward and check the plaque lined up behind it, and then the one behind that, and the one behind that. Sure enough, each and every one of them sported the same error, forming an entire horde of “spoopy” decorations. “This can’t be for real?” he checked, turning his bewildered face to Alec.

But Alec had already turned around, and was snickering at something else. “Hey, check this out,” he chuckled, waving Magnus over.

Magnus turned and joined him, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be an unwilling participant in this little venture. Swiftly, his eyes swept across the display before Alec, scanning every item until he found a series of lawn decorations - tombstones made of a sturdy foam. For the most part, they were pretty standard, each one varying slightly from the other with a few dark cracks carved into their surfaces. Each sported a different collection of words sunken into their faces and painted black. The one which had caught Alec’s attention in particular stood front-and-center in the group.

_Creppy_.

They both laughed and shook their heads, Magnus’s ringed hand plucking the thing off the shelf to examine it more closely. “This is absurd. Did a Warlock do this?”

Alec snickered and shrugged. “Who knows? Simon said there’s stuff like this all over the world. It’s become a… uh…” He hesitated, pulling out his phone to check his texts. When he found the conversation with Simon, he narrowed his brow, then replied, “…a me-me?”

Magnus blinked at him, then leaned over to read Simon’s text. Upon seeing the word, he snorted, then corrected Alec with a pat on his back, “A ‘meme,’ darling. You don’t know what a meme is?”

“It’s like an internet thing, right?” Alec asked as Magnus returned the decoration to its shelf. “I don’t do all that internet stuff.”

Magnus grinned at him. “Clearly.” Slowly, his eyes trailed around, and Alec caught a devilish glint in their shine. His lips curled into a wicked smile, and suddenly he started walking up and down the aisle, occasionally snapping his fingers here-and-there.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, uncomfortably watching as decoration after misspelled-decoration disappeared from the shelves.

Magnus paused just long enough to twist around and flash Alec a rampant grin. “Jace is a stickler for spelling and grammar, right?”

Alec’s whole face went wide with horrified realization.

Before his boyfriend could stop him, Magnus spun back around and continued his work, chuckling gleefully, “I think I’ve figured out the  _perfect_  prank for your dear parabatai!”


End file.
